


Kick in the Head

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [58]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Multiverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Continuation of 'Sacrifice'
Relationships: Geno/Reaper
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 45





	Kick in the Head

It felt like he had been kicked in the skull... or his skull had caved in.

Error groans against the pain, mumbling darkly to himself.

At last, he manages to get his orbits open and stare at the bright sky- that made him groan some more.

The mega glitch tries to bring his arms up to rub his aching skull only to find that he had no arms.

Blinking he feels someone lifting him up and...

...it was Shiro.

Geno's daughter. Or his daughter. His code had changed so much he was not sure if he could be defined as Geno anymore.

"*mama!" Shiro cries out joyfully, rubbing her cheekbone against him.

Error tries to speak but no words came out... well, that really did not matter. Because for the first time in forever, he wanted to sleep.


End file.
